At the present state of the art there are also different types of anti-scalers, (by anti-scaler or anti-scalers, anti-scaling agents is intended) for each type of polymer and for each of these there are different methods of application to form an anti-scaling coating on the inside of the reactors themselves.
For example the anti-scaler and its application technique for the polymerization of the vinyl chloride is not the same as that used in the reactor for the production of polystyrene or for the production of acrylic polymers, and so on.
This fact necessitates in the storing of various products, spraying and application devices with all the consequences of high management costs.